My Easter Love
by Lucy Queen of the Stars
Summary: Lucy is a secret prankster and is challenged by the guilds mysterious Pranking King on Easter. Who is he?


**Happy Easter! It isn't my best story because I felt rushed but I may redo it but please review**

I woke up early today because It's one of my favorite days of the year... EASTER! Kyaaaa I love it! but mainly because I get to play pranks on unsuspecting members of fairy tail. Unsuspecting because who would think that poor little Lucy Heartfilia would prank her friends. I have a lot of ideas I've accumulated over the year and wrote them all down in my journal... which is missing and so is my barrel of rotten eggs! Damn! I will kill who ever stole them. It took me months for them to rotten. 'Well I'd better get ready to go' I thought walking to the bathroom. After ten minutes I got out of the bathroom and picked out a pink and blue pastel sundress. After I was ready I walked out of my house and noticed a blue Easter basket on my porch I picked It up inside was candy and colorful plastic eggs and a note

To my dear Beloved Lucy,

I happen to know what you had planned for today,  
and I must say you are a brilliant pranker,  
or you would be if I hadn't stolen you materials.  
I am the best undercover pranker,  
not you but if you want we can have a prank war,  
on our guild members of course.  
If you win I will reveal myself to you,  
and you shall be the Pranking Queen.

~The Pranking King

"Oh, It's on 'Pranking King'" I say aloud before locking my door and taking the basket to the guild...Which was covered in TP. I smirked remembering the night before when I stayed up late and TP'ed the place making it look like the Easter Bunny jumping rope in an Easter basket. Yep I know I am elaborate. I walked in nonchalantly, asked Mira for a milkshake and started observing the boys of the guild. being around the members of the guild I've learned to look for the little details in their actions. I was mentally narrowing down the possible candidates when Mira came back with my drink. I asked her for a piece of paper and pen which she gave with a smile. I walked over and sat in a booth in the corner all alone as I wrote down the names of all the men in the guild, I crossed out who was on missions, to shy to do anything of the sorts, and of legal age. I sat down thinking, on the list now there was,

Natsu  
Gray  
Gajeel  
Laxus  
Loki  
Elfman

I crossed our Elfman because in the note it did not say man anywhere. I would cross Loki out but it said Queen although he normally calls me his princess. Gajeel was crossed out because of his obvious affection for Levy. I summoned Loki and asked him if he had anything to do with it and he completely denied it and I had him swear to keep my guilty pleasure a secret. So now the list looked like this,

Natsu  
Gray  
Laxus

My thoughts were interrupted by Mira who was saying that it was time for the egg hunt. If my suspicions are correct then my eggs were used, and if one of the dragon slayers smell them and ruin the prank then it's definitely not them. So lets see what happens. I put my list in my bra and skipped out to the field where the eggs were hidden. I quickly found an egg and shook it my suspicions confirmed when I heard a wet sloshing of the rotten eggs. I looked around and saw my targets, Laxus was sitting down in a lounge chair with a pair of shades of his face, Gray was collecting eggs with Wendy, and Natsu-Natsu was sniffing the eggs, his eyes got real big.

"DON'T EAT ANY EGGS!" Natsu shouted "THEY SMELL ROTTEN."

'Nope not him' I thought as everyone including me dropped the eggs we collected, several cracking open from the impact with the ground. "Ew" I squealed with the rest of the girls while cracking up in my head. We all ran inside the guild.

_**Time Skip 12:00 (Noon)**_

We all decided to play games, Dye hard-boiled non-rotten eggs, and hit pinatas till we got hungry and noticed chocolate eggs on the tables.

"Ooooh chocolate eggs" Natsu said happily as he unwrapped one "I hope it has filling." And shoved the whole thing in his mouth and as soon as he bit down he looked like he was gonna puke. I look at the egg in my hand, asked Mira for a knife and chopped it in half...

"Well Natsu you certainly got your wish, it's filled with raw egg" I said trying not to smile.

"Well what do you guys want for lunch?" Mira asked nervously.

"Here Mira I will make everyone a treat but I will need to run to my house first to pick up supplies k?" I offered

"Um... Oh ok" Mira said nervously.

I quickly ran to my house and picked up some of the things I needed I noticed a note on the table It read,

To my dear beloved Lucy,

I decided to let you have one of the pranks you planned,  
but I also got my own in.  
I noticed you trying to figure out who I am,  
but the only way to do so is to win our little contest by midnight  
or wait another year for the next round for our contest.

~The Pranking King

I threw down the note and then ran to the market and got over a hundred eggs and carefully ran back to the guild. I ran to the kitchen and started preparing .

_**Time Skip 40 minutes**_

"Well here it is" I said coming out with several Easter baskets and plates on the plates were omelets and scrambled eggs, in the baskets were decorated eggs. As soon as everyone had a plate and a basket I allowed them to dig in. Wendy cautiously cracked an egg open revealing a blue marshmallow peep.

"Eeeeek it's so cute" Wendy squealed.

"All the eggshells have little marshmallow peeps" I said smiling. When I went back to clean the kitchen I saw a note on the counter that read,

To my dear beloved Lucy,

That wasn't really a prank,  
but I'll count it, for it was tasty.  
Now for my turn.

~The Pranking King

_**Time Skip 6:59 pm**_

The 'Pranking King and I have been playing pranks all day and now I'm exhausted, but now for my trump card... pretending I'm in love with Natsu. That will draw him out for sure. I pretended to accidentally spill my drink all over my self. Making me go home and change.

When I came back I was dressed in a sexy bunny costume. I had to explain that everything but my costume were in the laundry and I chose this one cuz it's Easter. Then 5 minutes later I got really close to Natsu-like REALLY close. Natsu asked me what I was doing so I told him all about what really went on today and my plan to draw out the culprit who I thought to be Gray, Natsu agreed to the plan after I told him if he did it I would buy him lunch everyday for a month.

I decided to whisper in Natsu's ear so I got so close to Natsu's face my lips brushed his cheek.

Natsu and I got up from our seats and walked to the door, I gave him a hug as I watched Gray out of the corner of my eye. He of course was facing us. Natsu noticed this and took the moment to make him really jealous and kissed me... Natsu and I were pulled apart so Gray could punch him in the face. Before Natsu could lay a hand on his attacker I was pulled outside.

"So... Are you and Natsu dating now" He asked trying to stay calm as we walked to my apartment.

"Maybe we are, maybe we're not" I said coyly, "What's it to you?"

"Just answer the question" He said frowning.

"Why? Is the Great Pranking King Jealous?" I asked

"What me jealous of the Flame Brain?" He asked angrily, while a smile formed on my face but I decided to give him a minute... "Did I just admit to being the Pranking King?"

"Yep" I said grinning "But it doesn't matter because I won the contest."

"What? How? I was the last one to pull a prank" He said confused.

"Me and Natsu, that was the final prank" I said smirking as we reached my door. We both walked in. He had me explain my pranks and I him as I got ready for bed. We talked for hours,when the clock struck midnight I pushed him out the front door but before he walked away I gave him a deep and passionate kiss which was returned tenfold.

* * *

**Review please**


End file.
